


Dwight eats the fucking  a lasagna and puts you in the dirt (dead by daylight fan ending)

by injure



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Booger Fetish, Captain Underpants - Freeform, Dwight Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hand Fetish, M/M, Toilet Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injure/pseuds/injure
Summary: Chapter One Meg Thomas dies from a cringe attack and the entity pees on the floor.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Dwight eats the fucking  a lasagna and puts you in the dirt (dead by daylight fan ending)

Once upon a time a dwighty boy loaded into the match and hee was immediately spotted by a wild MEG who came out of frrrrrrrrrrrrreaking nowhere and blew up the generator before sprint burtsing away, thanks a lot by the way MEG. But then [YOU] come up to the same generator and join dwight on it and complete it with no fear and dwight thinks youre really hot for that. so you run away together (youre on the temple of purgation by da way) and you hide in lockers right next to each other so the sexual tension is like unbearable at this point. [YOU] think about hiding in theSAME locker as him but you remember your ass is too fucking fat. You piece of shit  
As soon as da heart beat is gone you get da fuck out of dat locker with your quick and quiet and dwight emerges slow asf like a little bitch because he would never even think to put that perk on. Unlike you he is not a super genius so you sure showed him. Then he beckons you down the stairs into the temple and you get the feeling he has somegthing kinda saucy in mind but its just another fucking stupid piece of shit god damn generator I HATE THIS GAME I HATE T SO FUCKING MUCH ALL I DO IS HOLD M1 AND DIE BECAUSE I FUKCING SUCK I HAVE ALMOST 1000 HOURS IN THIS DOG SHIT VIDEO GAME AND I STILL GET HIT AROUND CORNERS FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU  
all of a sudden you hear something coming down the stairs and you THWP into a locker fast as fuck while dwight hides around a corner, once again proving himself to be a stupid little bottom bitch. it must be a stealth killer...!! but, then... you see something very small and orange emerge from the shadows...  
GARFIELD??!??!??!!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!?!!?!????!!??!?!??!?!?!  
IT'S GARFIELD FROM GARFIELD OHHH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GARFIELD YOURE SO CUTE  
dwight immediately comes out from his gay hiding spot which you are glad about because anyone with brain cells would have found him there. he gos up to grfield and gives him a biiiig hug!!! "dwight fairfield more like dwight gfarfield" you think to yoursel,f, heh. but the entity will not allow you to speak your sick quips out loud, alas.  
All of the sudden, Garfield erupts into a ball of tendrils, razor sharp claws rendering his flesh into nothing but a torn pelt of poo poo doo doo ass NOTHING! AHHH!!!! NOOO GARFIELD!!! He was actually THE ENTITY in disguise!!!!!!! its claws manifested underneath his sweet little kitty cate chubby body. this is so sad.  
well needless to say dwight was scared SHITLESS and he dropped the claw ball on da floor and ran away while it continued to grow and spread its black mist and glasslike protrusions like umm some mold on a bread or something. you couldn t believe that da entittty would ever pull such a dirty trick on a poor silly little pop culture loving dwighty.  
you punch the entity with your big strong fists and it gets so scared it PEES RIGHT THERE ON THE FLOOR FUCK YOU ENTITY. and then it recedes down into the floor because its so scared.  
Now its time to find dwight... and make sure he doesnt need emotional therapy. and if he does, well, your big strong arms are right there for hugging .  
But all you see when you leave the temble is MEG FREAKING THOMAS at the top of the stairs and well lets just say youre very mad about that one. you jump her ass and are about to slam your booter in her face for the devastating final blow but the killer is on their way so you high tail it outta there before you can get the satisfaction of owning her dumb ass. luckily for you (you only find out about this later tho) she actually suffered from a fifth degree heart attack after that and died anyway.  
Chapter Two coming soon....


End file.
